The disclosure relates generally to operation identifiers, and more specifically, to correlating multiple disjoint events executing across a sysplex by use of operation identifiers.
In general, for a multi-system, interconnected environment or sysplex, there are often events and/or operations that cause separate but related synchronous and asynchronous events and/or operations. Today, there is no easy way to identify that these events and/or operations are directly linked together from a functional standpoint. For example, synchronous duplexed primary commands of the sysplex and their resulting secondary commands are generally not identified by their relationship, despite being directly linked. Similarly, secondary commands and secondary operations are also not identified by their relationship.
The inability to identify which events and/or operations are related and correlate those events and/or operations together prevents an identification of root causes of system problems in the sysplex, as well as validating operations of particular system functions, particularly when large numbers of systems are involved in the sysplex.